KISS SHITE
by SheWonGirl
Summary: Karena kesalahannya yang tak sengaja melihat adegan ciuman didalam kelas, gadis itu dikejar-kerjar oleh seseorang-yang untungnya orang itu tidak mengetahui kalau yang melihat itu adalah dirinya- Gadis itu meminta pertolongan pada Pemuda yang TERTABRAK olehnya agar menyelamatkan dirinya dari Pemuda yang MENGEJARNYA dengan cara yang tak biasa/Baca aja biar tau xD/RNR? M for SAFE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bleach itu punyanya Pakde saya si Tite Kubo. Saya cuma pinjem nama tokoh yang ga akan mungkin saya ganti lagi ._.

Pairing : IchiRuki all the way :3

Genre : Romance

Rate : M for Save

Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan entah mungkin penyakit semacamnya yang ga bisa menjauh dari saya -_-

**KISS SHITE ©_SheWonGirl_**

Ketika dua orang manusia berbeda jenis kelamin berduaan didalam sebuah kelas dan mereka melakukan tindakan kriminal – maaf aku mendefinisikan hal ini menjadi sesuatu yang terlihat amat buruk – kalian cukup menyebutnya berciuman dan bodohnya waktu, ini yang bodoh bukan akunya tetapi waktunya. Kenapa aku harus melihat adegan tidak senonoh seperti ini? Aku menyebutnya tidak senonoh tentu saja karena umurku belum genap 18 tahun, uuuggghhh...

Kalian tahu? Jika ciuman itu sedikit lebih biasa dari ini maka aku tidak akan menjadikannya sebuah masalah. Laki-laki berambut rapi tapi sedikit jabrik itu duduk diatas meja, sedang gadisnya berada di depannya, berambut panjang yang diikat ekor kuda, membelakangi dirinya. Walau begitu wajah mereka saling mencari lalu menatap satu sama lain dan memberikan kecupan ringan satu pada yang lainnya. Lalu kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak memberikan ruang bagi gadisnya untuk bernapas tapi sekarang tangannya malah bergerilya di dada gadis itu, memijit lalu meremasnya lembut tanpa melepas ciuman penuh hasrat mereka. Diperlakukan seperti itu, gadis ekor kuda itu sepertinya malah menikmatinya, kentara sekali saat wajah putihnya memerah, bahkan detik selanjutnya dia mendesah dan melepaskan ciumannya dari laki-laki bermata tosca itu.

"Aku yakin kau menikmatinya," ucap laki-laki itu senang, ia menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian. Sedang gadisnya terlihat salah tingkah.

Tidak berhenti disitu saja, mereka malah melanjutkannya. Laki-laki itu menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati bibir manis gadis berdada besarnya yang berwarna merah muda itu seperti menjilati permen lolipop rasa strawberry, detik selanjutnya gadis itu ganti menjulurkan lidahnya, saling membalas kecupan panas itu dihari yang semakin sore.

"Hoooeeeekkkkkk," ucap gadis mungil bersurai raven pendek itu keras, 'Itu menjijikkan,' pikirnya.

Seketika itu juga dirinya tersadar, dia langsung angkat kaki dari depan pintu kelasnya dan berlarian di koridor sekolah yang sudah terlalu sepi dengan secepat kilat bagai pelari maraton. Laki-laki dan gadisnya itu pasti mendengar suaranya tadi dan tentu saja – kemungkinan – laki-laki itu akan mengejarnya, dia akan menuntut balas pada dirinya karena mengintip kegiatan mereka yang tak sengaja terekam memori otaknya, terlebih lagi dirinya mengeluarkan suara 'hooeeekkk' yang seakan mencemooh perbuatan mereka. Gadis yang berlari itu melihat kebelakang, ingin tahu apakah laki-laki yang memang murid di kelasnya – X 1 – mengejar dirinya atau tidak. Tanpa gadis itu sadari salah satu kakinya tersandung kaki yang lainnya dan menyebabkan dirinya terjatuh saat dia berbelok di pojok koridor. Ia yakin dirinya tadi menabrak seseorang dan mereka terjatuh bersama. Bahkan dirinya berada diatas orang yang ditabraknya, menindih dengan berat tubuh dirinya.

"Urrggghhh..." pekik seseorang bersuara baritone.

'Benar kan aku menabrak seseorang," keluh gadis bersurai raven itu di pikirannya.

Gadis raven itu segera terbangun lalu duduk disamping laki-laki yang baru saja ditabraknya. "Maafkan aku. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Hahahahahahaha..." laki-laki itu tertawa keras. Tangannya berada di perutnya dan di dahinya.

Gadis raven itu mengerutkan keningnya. Laki-laki yang terbujur dengan tertawaan kerasnya itu aneh, tentu saja aneh, harusnya dia marah karena tertabrak oleh dirinya tapi kenapa dirinya malah tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Kau tidak gila karena tertabrak olehku kan?" tanya gadis raven itu polos.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab laki-laki bermata amber itu pasti. Kemudian dia terbangun dari rebahannya lalu duduk disamping gadis raven itu.

"Kau tadi mirip sekali dengan _little puppy_ yang kehilangan ibunya," jawab anak laki-laki itu.

"Terserah itu pujian, gurauan atau ejekan aku tidak peduli, yang penting bantu aku," ucap gadis raven itu sedikit panik.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau melihat hantu?" tanya laki-laki bermata amber itu.

"Tentu saja bukan, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya? Tadi aku melihat sepasang siswa berciuman dikelas, aku pikir salah satu dari mereka mengejarku, kau tahu, laki-laki itu menyeramkan jadi sembunyikan aku!" jawab gadis raven, mata amethysnya memohon dengan sangat.

"Kau mendengarnya kan? Derap kaki dari arahku datang tadi?" tanya gadis bersurai raven itu sedikit takut. Tangannya meraih lengan laki-laki itu, menggoyangkannya sedikit kencang.

Laki-laki yang bersandar pada dinding itu masih menyelonjorkan kakinya kemudian berkata, "Kemarilah, duduklah dipangkuanku, aku berjanji dia tidak akan mengetahui kalau kau yang tak sengaja melihat mereka."

Gadis raven itu sedikit ragu tapi ia lakukan juga langkah praktis yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Tak lama setelah gadis raven itu duduk dipangkuan laki-laki bermata amber, sedikit kaget juga si laki-laki mata amber karena gadis raven itu duduk dipangkuannya dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Laki-laki bermata tosca itu sampai dipersimpangan koridor, sejenak ia melihat kearah berlawanan, tapi detik selanjutnya ia melihat laki-laki bermata amber itu mengecup kulit pipi didekat bibir si gadis bersurai raven. Gadis bersurai raven itu hanya bisa menutup mata dan wajahnya begitu memerah.

"Kurosaki _senpai_, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya laki-laki bermata tosca.

"Seks tentu saja," jawab laki-laki bermata amber itu ringan.

"Di koridor? Mencoba suasana baru rupanya?" tanya laki-laki bermata tosca itu tak kalah ringan. "Bukankah kau Kuchiki? Kau salah satu 'gadis' senpai rupanya," lanjutnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Kuchiki itu segera membuka matanya, tapi senpai yang dipanggil Kurosaki itu langsung menarik wajah Kuchiki itu dan menenggelamkan wajah gadis itu di leher bagian kanannya agar tak terlihat oleh laki-laki bermata tosca.

"Cepat pergilah Grimmy, apa kau ingin terus menonton kami?" tanya Kurosaki.

Laki-laki bermata tosca itu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku hanya tidak menyangka, tipe wanitamu berubah. Bagaimana dengan dada besar?" tanya laki-laki yang bernama Grimmy itu.

"Aku bisa membuat milik Kuchiki menjadi lebih besar, jadi segeralah pergi dari sini," jawab Kurosaki.

"Baiklah, dasar _senpai _cerewet," jawab Grimmjow. Lalu dengan segera ia melangkah pergi dari situ.

"Tentu saja aku cerewet karena kau menggangguku, baka," jawab Kurosaki lantang.

Setelah Kuchiki merasa teman sekelasnya – Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez – pergi dari tempat mereka, dirinya langsung melepaskan tubuhnya yang sempat dipeluk oleh Kurosaki dan langsung memundurkan tubuhnya cepat. Ia berdiri kaku sambil memegangi kemeja bagian bawah lehernya dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Gadis itu menunduk dan berkata, "Terima kasih, eemmmhh... maaf aku tidak mengenalimu sebagai _senpai_ ku, dan juga soal membuat 'milikku' menjadi lebih besar tidak perlu _senpai _lakukan," ucapnya.

Gadis itu segera mengambil tas sekolahnya dengan cepat kemudian menunduk memberi salam, "Permisi _senpai_, aku duluan," ucapnya. Kemudian gadis Kuchiki itu segera berbalik, berjalan cepat dan barulah dia berlari menghilang di anak tangga.

Pemuda Kurosaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul, "Untuk ukuran gadis semungil dia, larinya cepat juga," ucapnya. Dia masih menatap kearah hilangnya si Kuchiki barulah ia berdiri. Saat membersihkan celananya, secara tak sengaja dirinya menemukan _handphone_ milik Kuchiki. Ia menyeringai nakal, "Kesempatan," celetuknya senang.

**KISS SHITE ©_SheWonGirl_**

Malamnya si gadis Kuchiki itu baru menyadari jika handphone Do Co Mo nya tidak berada di dalam tasnya lagi. Dia kebingungan, mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Mengetahui kenyataan bahwa didalam tas itu ia tidak menemukan handphonenya, dengan segera gadis itu langsung berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang tamu.

"Rukia, kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu?" tanya kakak perempuannya. Ia sedang duduk sendirian di ruang tamu sambil memegangi koran dan secangkir teh yang terdapat didepannya.

"Sepertinya aku menjatuhkan _handphone-_ku nee-_chan_," jawab gadis yang dipanggil Rukia itu.

"Coba saja kau hubungi nomormu, siapa tahu ada yang menemukannya," jawab kakaknya.

"Enhhh.. nee-_chan_," Jawab Rukia, ia mengangguk setuju, "Aku akan mencobanya," lanjutnya. Ia lalu menuju meja kecil diruang tamu yang diatasnya terdapat telepon rumah. Rukia memencet tuts-tuts angka nomornya. Tak lama kemudian, _handphone _miliknya diangkat.

"Sumimasen. Selamat malam, sekarang aku sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku yang menolongmu tadi sore, kau lupa?" tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Kurosaki _senpai_?" tanya Rukia memastikan

"Memangnya siapa lagi? Aku akan ke kelasmu besok," jawab Kurosaki.

"Ke kelasku? Memangnya kenapa _senpai_?" tanya Rukia gugup.

"Memangnya kau tidak ingin aku mengembalikan _handphone_-mu?" tanyanya.

"Oh, ah baiklah," jawab Rukia.

"Kau takut padaku?" tanya Kurosaki _to the point_, "Atau kau ingin aku menitipkannya pada Grimmy? Dia tetangga depan rumahku," lanjutnya.

Rukia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia sedikit bingung. "Jika tidak merepotkan _senpai_, bisakah _senpai _titipkan pada Grimmjow?" tanya Rukia.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tutuplah teleponmu dan belajarlah," jawab Kurosaki, "Dan juga, panggil saja aku dengan Ichigo," lanjutnya.

"Strawberry?" tanya Rukia memastikan.

"Bukan strawberry tapi Ichigo," jelasnya lagi.

"Oh, maaf. Baiklah _senpai,_ selamat malam dan terima kasih," jawab Rukia lagi.

Sambungan telepon itu tertutup ketika mematikan telepon rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Ia sedikit merasa lega mengetahui Kurosaki _senpai_ lah yang menemukan handphonenya, ya walaupun baru hari ini dia mengenalnya dan meenrima bantuan darinya, tapi itu lebih dari cukup.

"Jadi namanya Kurosaki Ichigo? Tapi kenapa Grimmjow menyebutku salah satu gadis dari senpai?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tak menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi Rukia menuju kamarnya dan sebelumnya dia sudah memberi tahu kakaknya jika handphonenya sudah ketemu.

**KISS SHITE ©_SheWonGirl_**

Pagi itu sekolah sudah ramai, kelas Rukia juga sudah ramai. Sedikit takut Rukia memasuki kelasnya. Tapi tepat sebelum Rukia membuka pintu kelasnya, Grimmjow sudah ada didepannya.

"Dapat titipan dari si _strawberry_," ucap Grimmjow, ia mengulurkan hp ditangannya pada Rukia.

Rukia segera menerimanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Grimmjow hanya mengangguk dan berucap, "Jangan kau pikirkan," ucapnya lalu dia masuk ke dalam kelas.

Rukia juga mengekornya masuk ke dalam kelas, baru kemudian Rukia menuju bangkunya. Belum juga pantatnya ia dudukkan, Rukia sudah dihadang pertanyaan oleh beberapa temannya.

"Ada apa Grimmjow mencarimu?" tanya si sexy Rangiku.

"Kau tidak membuat masalah dengan laki-laki menakutkan itu kan?" tanya si gadis imut, Riruka.

Rukia duduk, meletakkan tasnya kemudian membuka hp flip ungunya, "Tidak, dia hanya mengembalikan hp ku yang kemarin berada di tangan Kurosaki _senpai,_" jawab Rukia.

Rukia mengaktifkan tombol hpnya tapi temannya menyela lagi, "Hah? Kau kenapa bisa berurusan dengan playboy itu? Kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh dirinya kan?" tanya Rangiku.

Rukia sedikit tertarik, dia tak berkonsentrasi pada hpnya, lalu, saat ia hampir angkat bicara, Riruka menyelanya, "Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah jadi _sex friend_ nya?" ucapnya.

"Jangan bercanda," pekik Rukia. Beberapa teman sekelasnya menatapnya aneh. Karena kesal dia memencet cepat untuk mengaktifkan papan tombol hpnya, tapi yang terjadi malah ia diminta memasukkan kata sandi, _Whut da hell_, kemarin hp nya masih baik-baik saja. 'Jangan-jangan aku dikerjai,' pikir Rukia.

"Kalian tahu dia di kelas berapa?" tanya Rukia cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin kesana?" tanya Riruka.

"Dia di kelas XI III, cobalah kesana! Tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan menemukannya," sergah Rangiku.

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Rangiku yang terakhir, Rukia langsung angkat kaki dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat keluar kelas.

"Ran, aku yakin dia marah," ucap Riruka terpana.

"Oke, setuju. Aku tidak pernah melihat dia seperti itu sebelumnya," jawab Rangiku. Kemudian mereka berdua bertukar pandangan dengan wajah terpana lalu masing-masing dari mereka melihat ke arah hilangnya Rukia.

**KISS SHITE ©_SheWonGirl_**

Rukia terlihat sedikit geram. Tak disangkanya si rambut orange itu ternyata musuh perempuan, bacalah playboy, bahkan beberapa teman-teman di kelasnya sudah berfikir kalau dirinya itu _sexfriend_ dari pemuda bersorot mata teduh itu. 'Benar-benar tidak kusangka dia pemanfaat wanita, makanya si Grimmjow kemarin begitu kaget melihatku bersamanya,' pikir Rukia kalut, akan banyak orang yang bergosip murahan tentang dirinya sekarang.

Rukia berjalan cepat menuju kelas XI III. Sesampainya disana ia menghadang beberapa murid pria yang berasal dari kelas itu.

"_Senpai_, bisakah aku minta tolong untuk memanggilkan Kurosaki _senpai_?" tanyanya.

"Wow, kau 'gadis' barunya? Tapi bukan tipenya sekali," jawab salah satunya.

Sedang salah satunya berteriak ke dalam kelas, "_Iinchou*_, apa _kaichou_ ada didalam?"

'_Kaichou_? Dia _kaichou _di sekolah ini?' batin Rukia

"Tidak, dia masih di ruang dewan siswa," jawab seseorang dari dalam kelas.

Rukia segera menunduk memberi salam, "Terima kasih _senpai _atas bantuannya," ucap Rukia, dia segera berbalik berlari dari hadapan mereka.

"Gadis itu aneh sekali," ucap murid laki-laki yang pertama.

Rukia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tidak disangkanya si rambut orange itu memegang peranan penting disekolah itu. 'Jadi _kaichou_ yang sering dibicarakan orang itu dia?' pikir Rukia.

Pantas memang jika Rukia tidak pernah mengenalnya, saat upacara penerimaan murid baru dia tidak bisa hadir karena terserang flu, padahal saat itu _kaichou _di sekolahnya memberi pidato sambutan. Belum lagi jika murid perempuan dikelasnya memang sering bergosip tentang _kaichou_ itu, Rukia tak pernah ambil pusing. Tapi sekarang masalahnya laki-laki itu mengerjainya, dan dengan polosnya dia, atau Rukia menganggap dirinya bodoh karena tertipu tampang baik laki-laki yang baru diketahuinya kalau dia ternyata kaichou disekolahnya. Oh dan juga dia ingat, kenapa _kaichou_ nya itu berambut orange coba? Ergg... memang itu masalahnya apa?

Rukia berjalan cepat kearah ruangan dewan siswa, sebelum bel berbunyi dia harus sudah mendapat kata sandi untuk membuka ponselnya. Rukia seketika berhenti didepan pintu dewan siswa dengan segera. Pemandangan didalamnya tak kalah menakjubkannya dengan pemandangan kemarin yang dilihatnya. Oh, _well_, bahkan pemandangan itu lebih menantang dari sebelumnya – aku ingatkan akan Grimmjow dan gadis ekor kuda yang ternyata memang sudah menjadi kekasihnya, Nelliel Tu – gadis yang bersama dengan laki-lagi bernama _strawberry_ itu sekarang duduk diatas meja sedang dirinya berdiri sambil menjilati aerola sebelah kanan gadis yang ada diatas meja, gadis itu hanya bisa melenguh merasa kenikmatan. Yakinlah, ini salah pintunya yang tidak tertutup rapat. _Oh my god_, baru berapa bulan Rukia sekolah disini tetapi hanya dalam dua hari dia disuguhi pemandangan mematikan seperti itu.

'Aku sungguh tidak peduli, tidak peduli,' jerit batinnya.

Rukia langsung mengetuk pintu dewan siswa itu tidak sabar, begitu kerasnya sampai dua orang yang ada didalamnya begitu kaget. Tak lama, seperti bayangan Rukia, Ichigo segera keluar, memang dengan pakaian yang sedikit berantakan tapi itu malah menambah ke-sexy-annya, dua buah kancing kemejanya terbuka, ia tidak mengenakan dasi dan juga jas sekolahnya, yang ia kenakan malah kaca mata berframe kotak sambil menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

'Sejak kapan matanya minus, kemarin dia tidak memakainya, tapi apa peduliku,' runtuk Rukia dalam pikirannya.

**KISS SHITE ©_SheWonGirl_**

Rukia segera melempar tas sekolahnya dengan kesal, ternyata si orange itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Dengan segera Rukia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menhidupkan keran dan memenuhi _bath up_ kamar mandinya dengan air hangat, ia butuh berendam untuk mengikis beberapa lapisan emosinya yang semakin menebal. Tidak biasanya dia marah seperti ini. Rukia elucuti satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya lalu ia segera memasukkan tubuhnya ke _bath up_. Sedikit lama ia berbuat seperti itu sampai ponselnya berdering begitu keras. Beberapa kali ponselnya mati sendiri tapi itu tak berselang lama karena ponselnya berbunyi lagi dan itu terjadi beberapa kali. Rukia langsung berdiri dan memasuki kamarnya tanpa memperhatikan lantainya yang basah akibat air yang menetes. Rukia menjawabnya.

"Ada apa meneleponku! Kau menggangguku _senpai_," jawab Rukia tak senang.

"Datanglah kerumahku, sebutlah ini tugas pertamamu," jawab Ichigo dari seberang.

"Jika kau ingin mati di tangan kakak laki-lakiku, aku akan menurutinya dengan sepenuh hatiku," jawab Rukia, "Jangan menggangguku, aku sedang mandi," lanjut Rukia.

"Kau manis sekali mengangkat teleponku saat sedang mandi, kalau begitu lupakan soal datang kerumahku, aku minta kau mengirim fotomu saja, yang sehabis mandi," jelasnya.

"_You want me to show up my body and you thought I will do it as you wish?_" kesal Rukia

"Tentu saja, kau tidak punya pilihan lain, kau kan pelayanku," jawab Ichigo, dan yang Rukia yakin laki-laki itu mengangkat seringaian nakal.

'_Hell yeah_, kenapa tadi siang aku setuju menjadi pelayannya,' umpat Rukia di pikirannya.

**Maunya reader gimana nih? Fic ini dilanjut engga xD**

**Aku upload fic ini karena BT, hiatus kelamaan bikin jariku gatel ._. #Pletag**

**Tapi bukan berarti masa hiatusku udah kelar #DilemparMenyan**

**Yaudah q tunggu Reviewnya aja buat Fic rate M ke duaku :3**

**Little explanation :**

* Kaichou : Ketua / presiden

* Iinchō (委員長**?**) :Singkatan dari **gakkyū iinchō** (学級委員長**?**), ketua kelas di sekolah Jepang (Aku sertakan untuk memperjelas, bahwa kedudukan Ichigo disini memang lebih tinggi dari ketua kelas)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu punyanya Pakde saya si Tite Kubo. Saya cuma pinjem nama tokoh yang ga akan mungkin saya ganti lagi ._.**

**Pairing : IchiRuki all the way :3**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : M for Save**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Gaje dan entah mungkin penyakit semacamnya yang ga bisa menjauh dari saya -_-**

**Sebelumnya Sifa mau tanyanya nih, apa mina pada kangen ama Genuine Vampire? xD**

KISS SHITE ©_SheWonGirl_

_SEBELUMNYA DI KISS SHITE_

"Ada apa meneleponku! Kau menggangguku _senpai_," jawab Rukia tak senang.

"Datanglah kerumahku, sebutlah ini tugas pertamamu," jawab Ichigo dari seberang.

"Jika kau ingin mati di tangan kakak laki-lakiku, aku akan menurutinya dengan sepenuh hatiku," jawab Rukia, "Jangan menggangguku, aku sedang mandi," lanjut Rukia.

"Kau manis sekali mengangkat teleponku saat sedang mandi, kalau begitu lupakan soal datang kerumahku, aku minta kau mengirim fotomu saja, yang sehabis mandi," jelasnya.

"_You want me to show up my body and you thought I will do it as you wish?_" kesal Rukia.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak punya pilihan lain, kau kan pelayanku," jawab Ichigo, dan yang Rukia yakin laki-laki itu mengangkat seringaian nakal.

'_Hell yeah_, kenapa tadi siang aku setuju menjadi pelayannya,' umpat Rukia di pikirannya.

_PART II_

"Oke _senpai_, aku akan menuruti perkataanmu, matikan saja teleponnya dan tunggu 15 menit lagi,' jawab gadis Kuchiki itu kalem.

"Wow, tak ku sangka kau akan langsung menurutinya? Tidak mau memprotesku, huh?" tanya Ichigo.

"_Not really, feel free to request,"_ ucapnya enteng. "Cepat tutuplah teleponnya, tubuhku sudah kedinginan _senpai_ baka."

"Suara marahmu manis sekali, kenapa bukan kau saja yang menutupnya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak sopan seorang _kouhai_ menutup telepon dari seorang _senpai_," jawab Rukia.

"Kau sopan sekali," ucap Ichigo, ia tersenyum lalu mematikan ponselnya.

Gadis bersurai raven itu menatap nanar ponsel flip ungu berbandul chappy miliknya, lalu melemparkan hp nya itu keatas kasurnya yang tak berukuran biasa. Gadis itu berbalik dan menatap kearah jam dindingnya. Sial! lelaki itu mengganggunya lebih dari 15 menit dan kini tubuhnya sudang mengering tetapi kedinginan. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu berjalan lagi ke kamar mandi, melanjutkan aktifitas berendam yang sejenak ia tinggalkan, bersambung seperti episode dalam sebuah drama.

_**Flashback **_

Ketika pria _orange_ itu menyunggingkan senyuman manis dengan kaca mata frame kotak yang terpasang di wajahnya, gadis itu menyungging senyuman singkat yang tak ikhlas.

"_Senpai_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Ia memberenggut tak senang.

"Tidak ada, hanya memberesi berkas-berkas milik dewan siswa, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu mengambil ponsel yang berada di saku bajunya, lalu menjulurkan hp itu tepat didepan wajah Ichigo, dan membuka flipnya.

"Kenapa aku harus memasukkan kata sandi ke dalamnya? Aku tidak pernah mengaturnya seperti ini," ucap gadis itu cepat.

Pemuda _orange_ itu memundurkan kepalanya, lalu menaikkan kaca mata yang dipakainya dengan tangan kanannya. "Kau pikir aku yang melakukannya? Sudah bertanya pada orang ke dua yang kau curigai?"

Gadis itu menurunkan tangannya lalu memiringkan kepalanya, detik selanjutnya ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia terlihat berfikir.

'_Cute_,' pikir Ichigo, ia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

Gadis itu berkedip sebentar lalu bertanya, "Apa yang kau maksud itu Grimmjow, _senpai_?"

Ia membenahi kaca matanya lagi, "Tentu saja, bukankah selain aku dia juga sempat membawa ponselmu?" tanya Ichigo.

Gadis itu hanya manggut-manggut.

Tetapi beberapa detik kemudian pria itu menyahut, "Cepatlah pergi ke kelasmu, pelajaran hampir dimulai," ucap Ichigo, ia mengacak rambut Rukia.

Gadis itu memundurkan tubuhnya, "Emhh, oke. Jika kau suka _skinship_-an jangan kau lakukan padaku _senpai_, kau membuatku takut," ucap Rukia.

Pemuda orange itu menaikkan alisnya, "Membuatmu takut?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu sedikit menunduk, ia menggerakkan bola matanya bimbang, "Aku melihatnya kau melakukan eerrmm.. sesuatu di dalam, bukankah kau harus lebih berhati-hati senpai?"

"Berhati-hati untuk apa?" tanya Ichigo, pemuda itu bergerak, menggerakkan tubuhnya pada Rukia. Memaksa gadis itu menempel di pintu.

"Bukankah kau harus menjaga image-mu senpai?" tanya gadis itu, ia mencoba menggeser tubuhnya, menjauhi pintu dan Ichigo.

Pemuda orange itu membenahi kaca matanya lagi lalu tersenyum simpul, "Terima kasih atas nasehatmu," ucapnya. Ichigo memundurkan tubuhnya.

Gadis itu segera menjauhinya, "Permisi senpai." Dan seketika itu gadis bersurai raven berlari menjauh, tapi ia berhenti lalu berbalik, menundukkan badannya dan berucap, "Arigatou senpai," pekiknya.

Pemuda orange itu tertawa, "_Ja na*_, Kuchiki," jawab Ichigo, ia segera masuk ke dalam ruang dewan siswa lagi.

"Huh? _Ja na_?" tanya Rukia. Apa maksudnya dengan itu? Kenapa si orange itu tak menjawabnya dengan _douita_?

'Pria aneh,' pikir Rukia.

Dan begitulah akhirnya, dengan 100% si kepala orange berhasil mengelabuhi dan membodohinya. Gadis itu yakin jika si orange tadi pagi pasti sudah mentertawakan dirinya. Ia sudah berusaha mati-matian berbicara sopan dan halus pada Grimmjow, tak tahukah si orange itu? Butuh keberanian pada tingkat _on the max _jika berhadapan dengan si biru tosca itu. Ya, tentu saja karena dia itu pria paling menyeramkan di Karakura High School.

Saat Grimmjow bilang ia tak tahu apa-apa mengenai 'apa yang terjadi pada ponsel Rukia', gadis itu masih saja tak percaya bahkan tadi pas jam istirahat ia hampir bertengkar dengan pria itu, beberapa temannya bahkan kagum, bahkan ada yang mengolok-olok pada Rukia. Punya keberanian yang besar jika seorang gadis berani marah kepada Grimmjow. Dan akhirnya Grimmjow mengalah pada dirinya, itupun tak sampai disitu saja. Pria biru itu mengoloknya.

'Kau itu idiot ya? Sudah jelas si _strawberry_ itu membodohimu.'

Tepat saat itu juga muka putih si gadis raven yang cute berubah memerah, memerah karena malu, malu pada Grimmjow dan teman-teman sekelasnya, malu mengetahui betapa mudahnya ia ditipu si orange dan marah karena ia begitu bodoh.

Saat gadis itu mencari keberadaan si orange, pada jam istirahat pertama dan kedua, ia tak berhasil menemukannya. Ia sudah berlari kesana kemari tetapi ta mendapatinya juga dan pada akhirnya ia bisa menangkap pemuda orange itu saat pulang sekolah.

Dan tahukan betapa menyebalkannya ia, si pemuda orange itu mau memberikan kata sandi milik ponsel Rukia jika gadis raven itu mau jadi pelayan pribadinya. Dan Oh _shit_! Pria orange itu mengerjainya lagi! Bahkan ia sudah menyiapkan surat perjanjian yang bermaterai!

_**Flashback End**_

Waktu belum menunjukkan lima belas menit yang ditentukan oleh Rukia, tetapi dirinya segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ia melilitkan handuk kering berwarna hijau dan bertema _chappy _pada tubuh mungilnya. Sedang rambut basahnya juga ia liliti handuk dan ia model Carmen Miranda#. Mengetahui fakta bahwa tubuhnya sudah mengering, ia melangkah masuk ke kamarnya, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menuju ponselnya yang tadi dibanting dan ditatapnya secara nanar.

Gadis itu sudah mengatur kata sandi ponsel yang hanya akan diketahui oleh dirinya agar si orange itu tak akan macam-macam lagi padanya. Ia masuk pada menu aplikasinya, memilih kamera. Untuk beberapa saat dirinya agak ragu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia menjepret dirinya sendiri. Lalu menuju e-mailnya.

_From :chappyruki docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject :Fotoku_

_Ini foto sehabis mandiku, buka saja attachment. Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh lagi :r_

_Attachment: Image1213. jpg_

'Ini benar-benar hal yang memalukan, jika nee-chan tahu aku bisa dihukumnya,' pekik pikiran Rukia.

Gadis itu tiduran di kasurnya. Berbaring dari sisi sana ke sisi sini, berbalik seperti seseorang yang sedang menantikan _e-mail _balasan dari kekasihnya. Ia tidak bisa tenang pada tempatnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau dia sudah tidur," ucapnya. Gadis itu menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa tenang, huh?

Tak berapa lama hpnya berkedip dan berbunyi. Dengan segera gadis itu membuka _e-mail_ nya.

_From :Ichigorange docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject :Re : Fotoku_

_Aku sudah membukanya tapi bisakah kau memperlihatkan setidaknya sedikit sex appeal-mu? :p Foto ini kurang hot. _

_NB: Kau suka warna hijau?_

Gadis itu memberenggut, sedang diujung sana pemuda orange itu belajar sambil tertawa. Ia sedang membaca di tempat tidurnya. Ia sebenarnya cukup puas juga mengetahui si gadis raven sedikit memerah pipinya, mungkin gadis itu sedikit malu.

Gadis itu membuka foto yang tadi ia kirimkan pada si pemuda orange. Memang benar, gadis itu hanya memfoto setengah wajahnya dan beberapa cm di bawah bahunya dan yang begitu terpampang jelas malah pipi putihnya yang memerah. Gadis itu lalu membalas _e-mail _dari Ichigo.

_From :chappyruki docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject :Re : Re : Fotoku_

_Oh kau mau yang hot -_-? Tunggu sebentar!Mungkin 5 menit, Aku lebih suka warna ungu, hijau warna kesukaan keduaku dan aku pikir aku memperpanjang isi e-mailku =.="_

_From :Ichigorange docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject :Re : Re : Re : Fotoku_

_Sebaiknya kau cepat, haha, aku tidak suka menunggu :9_

_Oh soal itu akan aku ingat C:_

Gadis itu menuju lemari pakaiannya, mengobrak-abrik isi di dalamnya.

"Dimana ya? Aku pikir aku meletakkan baju itu disini," ucapnya sambil terus menjelajahi almari pakaiannya, cukup berantakan. Setelah gadis itu menemukan pakaian yang ia maksud, dengan segera ia membuka handuknya dan memakai pakaiannya, lengkap.

_From :chappyruki docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject :HOT_

_Aku kira ini sudah benar-benar HOT xD Pai pai senpai_

_Attachment: Image1214. Jpg_

Gadis itu memekik kegirangan. Ia tertawa begitu keras setelah mengirim _e-mail _ itu pada Ichigo. Gambar yang ia kirimkan hanyalah dirinya yang memakai kaos berwarna putih dengan gambar cabe dan tulisan HOT di bawahnya, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan rambutnya yang masih basah sedikit acak-acakan.

_From :Ichigorange docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject :Re : HOT_

_Hahaha, benar-benar HOT - -"Besok bawakan aku cookies, jangan terlalu manis B)_

Gadis itu menyeringai, 'Aku akan bisa mengerjainya,'

Tiba-tiba gadis itu mendapat _e-mail_ lagi

_From :Ichigorange docomo dot ne dot jp_

_Subject :Cookies_

_Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, sebaiknya baca pasal 5 bab 2 :p_

Gadis itu senyumnya hilang seketika, Oh ya. Surat Perjanjian!

**T B C**

_***Ja na = See ya / Catch you later**_

_**Ja na: used by men.  
Ja ne: used by both men and women**_

_**# Search at Google xD **_


End file.
